blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chicken Circus!
is the 1st episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze, AJ and Darington are prepared to see a circus of chickens, but when Crusher accidentally launches the chickens far away, Darington leads them on an adventure to find them and get back to the circus in time. While they are gone, Pickle tries to distract the crowd by showing Crusher’s implied circus tricks with humorous results. Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, Blaze greets the viewers and explains that he and AJ are going with their friend, Darington to see a circus that came to town. Darington is excited to see the circus, and that it has everything it needs, like balancing, juggling, and the most amazing tricks ever seen. As they take their seats, the show starts to begin and the stars are revealed to be a group of chickens to their surprise. Darington realizes what they're seeing is a chicken circus, and the chickens do their act which impress everyone. One of them is a rooster called the Amazing Roosty. In the front row, Crusher and Pickle are also watching the show, the former betting he can do everything the chickens do, which amuses the latter. But mid-sentence, Crusher suddenly appears up on the tightrope, surprising him and the crowd as he tries riding to the other side, but he fails and falls into a cannon, launching himself onto a teeter-totter which has the chickens on it, launching them through the circus tent and far away. Without the chickens, the circus cannot go on. As Darington worries what the chickens will do, Blaze and AJ vow to help him find them. They head off while singing Let's Go in the background. After a while, the three enter the forest and hear some clucking which means the chickens are nearby and are trying to tell them where they are. But unfortunately, Blaze and AJ cannot understand them, but to their surprise, Darington does, as he speaks chicken. Three of them are stuck in weird-looking vines in the treetops, but when Darington tries to save them, the chickens warn him of the "tangler vines" and ends up getting himself trapped in one for a moment. When Darington wonders how they'll save the chickens, Blaze has an idea: they'll do a comparison to see which vine is different from the others, which is the safe one to take. They succeed with help from the viewers and save the chickens, and continue on as a comparison song plays. Meanwhile, back at the circus, Pickle impersonates a ringmaster and distracts the crowd by introducing Crusher as "Crusher the Incredible", who proceeds to do a juggling act. Pickle adds various things to the batch which makes him stumble, finishing with a heavy bathtub as it falls onto him. Darington promises the chickens that they'll find their friends soon, just before coming to a bubble swamp with multicolored bubbles. They find four of the chickens stuck in the middle of it and are trapped in the bubbles, so they have to pop them to release them. Blaze transforms into a circus cannon to launch Darington up to the bubbles, and they succeed at finding the right ones to pop with help from the viewers, freeing the chickens. Only one chicken is left to be found - Roosty, so they continue on. Meanwhile, Pickle is still distracting the circus with Crusher, who proceeds to lift a heavy barbell. Like before, he adds various objects to the stack, including a bathtub which makes him stumble as it falls on him. Blaze, AJ, Darington and the chickens continue their search, only to find Roosty appear before them so all the chickens reunite. Unfortunately, the bridge the chickens are on breaks apart, trapping them all in the middle, but Blaze has an idea. Using his tow hook, he hooks himself up to the platform and Darington rides across on his tightrope unicycle, like he's crossing a tightrope. When he gets to the other side however, he stumbles when the chickens get on, because he's unbalanced. With some help from the viewers, the chickens switch sides so they have an equal number on both sides so Darington can ride back to the other side, and Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to help everyone get back to the circus super fast. Back at the circus, Pickle is still distracting the crowd, this time Crusher is attempting to walk on stilts. Crusher is flawless at first, but when Pickle makes the stilts too long, he stumbles and falls, with a bathtub used to make a perfect landing. After the trick, Blaze and Darington make their grand entrance with the chickens in tow, which makes the crowd applaud for them as they can't wait to see the show. The chickens then get an idea and present Blaze, AJ and Darington with chicken caps, asking them to be in the circus with them which they happily accept. Blaze, AJ, Darington and the chickens all put on an outstanding circus performance for the crowd as they cheer for them. A pyramid act from the group ends the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept